Escape of The Shopping Trip
by VickittyM
Summary: So I got bored and wrote a little something that has been playing in my head for a few days now. Pre-warning this is Fred/Hermione because I just love that pairing... the kids are theirs, Niamh is named after Tonks and Will is named after William Weasley.


Sun flittered through the window catching and illuminating the dust as it floated down from the huge bookcase before touching the floor and warming the feet of the young girl who sat at the base of the shelves, head thrust in a book. She was a particularly small child, hair a beautiful chestnut brown with hidden ginger flecks and highlights that only shown out proudly in the bright sunlight. Her eyes shone their russet brown, the pupils flicking back quickly as she scanned the page reverently for whatever it was she was looking for.

The little girl, who is so lost in what she is doing never noticed the door handle turning and was shocked when her twin brother came bursting through demanding to know what was taking her so long, she was so startled she dropped her book.

"Will I hate it when you do that!" she protested while carefully picking up her book to return to her position of casual searching.

"Doesn't matter if you hate it, I'll just do it all the more. Now will you Hurry Up, I'm bored and dad said we can help him out in the shop" the boy, Will, responded. He was the exact replica of his dad, red hair and freckles with a smirk that made you wonder what the hell he was up to. He was a trouble maker, and he loved it. His eyes were the exact same shade as his sisters though, a russet brown that made his face and indeed his entire being look too innocent to be capable of all of hiss mischief.

"Give me five more minutes, it's important" was the reply.

"BUT NIAMH!" Will whined before flopping on top of his sister, "What are you doing anyway?"

"None of your business! Get off you weigh more than a hippogriff!" groaned Niamh, as she struggled to push her now very interested twin away from the book she was holding. It didn't work out as well as she had hoped, and soon the two of them were scuffling along on the floor fighting for dominance over the other. Will successfully pinned his sister by sitting on her stomach and while celebrating his victory, reached back to the book that had been discarded in the scuffle.

"Huh? Why are you looking at Mums old textbooks? We don't start school till September and even then, this is Fourth Year stuff. What are you planning, and why am I not a part of it?"

Niamh tried in vain to continue to push her brother off her so she could breathe, "Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you GET. OFF. ME"

Will smirked, and his eyes crinkled in mischief. He removed himself from his sister and then helped her stand (he wasn't all bad).

"I was looking… I was looking for a spell or something… something to make me look really really ill."

"Why?" scoffed Will. Which earned him a firm glare of death from his sister as she stole the book back to return it to its proper destination on the shelf, so Hermione her mother wouldn't notice.

"Because I don't want to go shopping with Aunt Ginny and mum tomorrow! I want to stay with you and dad and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry to watch the Quidditch cup!" Niamh reluctantly let out, she hung her head in what looked to be shame, but Will knew his own sister well enough, they did teach each other everything they know about getting away with absolutely everything.

"And you call yourself my twin, I am ashamed!" he teased, earning another look of death before he continued, "Don't you know, if you want to fake anything, you go to Dad?"

Niamh stopped glaring at her brother and instead tilted her head in confusion, "Dad, but I don't understand… Wait you're not going to tell on me?"

"Why would I tell on you, everyone hates shopping, and if you fake ill, then maybe Aunt Ginny will stay and she can teach us how to play more!" Will responded as if it was completely logical and that he was surprised his usually very smart sister didn't pick up on it. "And Yes DAD… between him and Uncle George they basically created all the tricks in the book! Haven't you listened to Granny?"

Niamh just stared at her brother, in mild shock and disbelief. "And everyone thinks I'm the smart one"

"Hey, you got book smarts, I got the street smarts. Now come on, dad left some of his old school prank books in the attack, if we hurry we can get you the spell and be finished in time to play in the shop" he told her with a wink, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and down the hall towards the stairs to the attic.

The door swung shut behind them and all that was left in the room was the sunlight streaming through the window, the dust floating to the ground, and now a feeling of mischief as the two had departed to plan "the escape of the shopping trip".


End file.
